To Finding, To Losing, To Forever
by little-koi
Summary: Shattering clarity broke through the searing pain, this was a decision I could not go back on even if I wished to even as we died together I could see the new possibilities at the end of this flaming tunnel, Eternity...together, full summery inside AU1917
1. 1 Arriving

TO FINDING, TO LOSEING, TO FOREVER

_Prelude_

**September 26, 1917, **

**A train somewhere in Illinois. **

Dear Sketch

_I am happy, completely and totally one hundred percent happy. At least that's what I've been trying to convince myself of for the last two days, but honestly I'm miserable… sorrowful, dejected, depressed, downhearted, despondent (the list goes on and on) but I'm trying to be happy for mother, if she's happy then I can be happy, and she claims that she'll only be happy if I'm happy._

"Well that's not very likely, now is it"

_If I'm going to try and be happy I might as well stop complaining and tell you about something else…_

What else was there, there wasn't much that I hadn't already written about the interior of the private sleeping car I was sitting in. I looked up from my seat at the window and glanced out at the passing landscape, the farther east we'd traveled the more lush the landscape had become it was so different from the Arizona deserts we had left behind. The scene I saw out of the trains window Was in fact very beautiful it was open green fields with the occasional farmhouse dotting the landscape. The thing that I couldn't wrap my mind around was the color, was it supposed to be this green? It was so different from the browns reds and yellows of my families home, it was a bit unnerving like being on a foreign planet

"and were not even in Chicago yet"

It was getting darker out side and the sun was setting, to my other side I heard my mother pulling back the sheets of the little twin beds prepared for us in our sleeping car. As I went to draw the curtains shut I saw a man and his two children wrestling and laughing out side of their house while silhouetted in the doorway the mother stood affecinetly staring down at her family, I only saw it for a second before the train sped by. A tear rolled down my cheek, it was so much like my own family.

What was I doing here? Miles away from my father, our families ranch in Arizona, from my best friend, from my uncles, from my aunts, from the magical desert landscape, from my childhood fort in the back orchards, from my piano, from my books, from my life. Everything that I had known and loved since I was four years old, it was all gone, and it was all because of me.

At least that's what I had to keep telling myself it was so much better in my mind from the other reason, I would embrace the fact that it was my fault my mother and I were now traveling hundreds of miles to Chicago to live with my grandmother, that it was my fault that my father was now living alone without us in our old home, most likely heartbroken, that it was my fault that I had to break my promise to my friend, that I had to break my promise to myself, if it just meant that the rest of it wasn't true.

It's not supposed to be this way I told myself, your going into society, your young and rich your supposed to blame it all on your parents. But that wasn't me it wasn't the way I was raised, I had been raised by my loving sweet and harebrained mother, who was one of my best friends, I had been raised by my strong and caring father, they were both good people and I just couldn't bring myself to say it was their fault.

"Bella dear, come on we've had a long day and we'll be arriving in Chicago tomorrow you need to get your rest, we wouldn't want any of our fellow neighbors to see us when we aren't at the height of our beauty."

Renee tittered. Ahh Renee my sweet, kind, loving, caring, hectic, harebrained, not always there mother, I sometimes thought that she was the child and I the parent, I always chalked it up to the way we'd been raised, she had grown up in Chicago's wealthiest social circles, brought up from an early age to make a good marriage, and then there was me, I had lived the first four years of my life in Chicago though I was far to young then to remember it, all of my memories were of our life in Arizona, I had been raised relatively free, running around playing with the children from the nearby reservation whose parent were under my fathers employment, going into Bisbee every fall to be taught proper manners and etiquette (there were some things that my mother just insisted on, even though at the time my father and I both secretly scoffed, why in the world would I need to know proper society manners on a ranch in Arizona, I guess I knew why now).

The reason that my mother and I had left Arizona to return to Chicago was so that I could "partake in good society" and eventually find a wealthy husband who came from a good family and live the rest of my life attending society functions, oh how that very though made me so ecstatic. NO! The very thought made me sick, that was not me that was not what I wanted from life, I wanted to travel to see different places, to help other people, I wanted to go to Paris and try to live off of my brush for a year and above all I wanted to find love, it was foolishly romantic, and stupidly optimistic of me, and I knew that it was just one of those silly girly fantasies but I could still hope. I had found love on our ranch back home, not true romantic love but a sort of deep sibling love.

My best friend Jacob Black and I did everything together, the bond between us was so strong it was as if we were siblings, he was two years younger then me but I always said it was his fault for all the trouble that we got into. I know some people (coughReneecough) feared that we might be in love and whish to marry, but that wasn't the way it was he was my sweet little brother and we both were mildly disgusted by the thought of ever being anything more

"_Well what would you do if someone suggested you marry your sister" he'd told me after I slapped him for vomiting behind a bush when some one first mentioned the possibility "well I'm not that bad, and your not so great yourself mister Black"_, after that it was a sort of joke between us. Poor Jacob it had broken my heart to leave him behind, the look on his face when I told him that I was leaving still haunted my dreams.

It was all my fault, why did I have to cause everyone around me so much trouble. _But it's not really you fault_ a small voice in the back of my head said as I slipped into my white lace nightgown. I crawled under the rich red sheets of the little bed and laid down

"But I wish it was" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

**September 27, 1917**

**Chicago Train Station.**

The fabric felt stiff, and scratchy to me, and the color and over all design were atrociously hideous and constricting.

"And to think THIS! is the 'height of fashion" my voice was dripping in sarcasm, even to me.

"Now Bella these clothes are gorgeous, and don't fret if you don't like it, these are just traveling clothes, not all your outfits will be like this."

If I was going to be brutally honest with myself (which was not likely considering that my whole new life was one big giant lie to myself so far) then I would have to admit that I liked the dress I was wearing. When it had first arrived about two months ago, as a gift to my mother and me, from my grandmother I had been delighted. I was not usually a superficial person, I usually left that sort of thing to my mother, but the clothes (there were several) were gorgeous. The note had read

_Dear Isabella_

_So you can start your sixteenth year off in style, I've no doubt you'll be wearing many an outfit like these for quite some time to come._

_Sincerely Grandmother Marie_

Touched. I had been touched when I read the card, happy that she thought me worthy of such pretty things, how stupid I was. Since I was told that my mother and I would be leaving for Chicago, the letter, and the clothes, had taken on a dark sinister meaning. I could see clearly now that these clothes represented the real reason my mother and I came hear, the reason they were meant to disguise. We weren't coming so I could "partake in society", we were coming because my mother did not love my father, and had chosen the most graceful way she could think of to get out without completely abandoning me. That hurt. That was the real reason and it tore at my heart to think of it, I would so much rather have it be my fault we had come, but apparently it wasn't.

"Bella dear come along they've already taken our bags out",

I wasn't listing I was absentmindedly picking at the fabric, with a scowl planted firmly on my face.

"Now ISABELLA!" I looked up startled, " you listen to me, instead of daydreaming. We are making this move for you, and your benefit."

She had no idea how mush those words hurt me

" so please, please behave, and make the absolute most of it, remember everything you have learned…"

ohh I would. Though she forgot that not everything I learned was society manners, and dancing,

"always appear happy, and live each day to the fullest."

She concluded with a bright smile, ending her speech with her life motto, live each day to the fullest, I'd heard it my entire life, but it had never quite stuck with me.

Soon enough though I would find myself living each day to the very last strains of the fullest.


	2. New house, New girl

Thank you to all the people who read this, and alerted you made me very happy. And i am terribly sorry that i was bad with this update, for the record it's been written all week i was just being horribly lazy, but i figured i should add a disclaimer to this so... **i do not own any of the Twilight series, or the characters**. Thank you that's all, hope you enjoy Edwards pov, and please please review, i'd really like to know how i'm doing.

Prelude

**September 27, 1917**

**A park in Chicago Illinois **

CHAPTER 2

"Edward, hey Edward"

Shut up shut up shut up, maybe if I'm silent he'll go away.

"Edward I know you are sitting up in that tree purposely ignoring me, now come down here this instant." Sigh there's no escaping it he knows too much

"Will you keep your mouth shut, I'm trying to hide," I said as I slipped down from the tree's branches.

"Your mother found them didn't she?"

"Yes, went on for a half hour about how war isn't all that they say it is, and how foolish I'm being"

"Did she tell you, you should be more like your wonderful friend George?" he said while arching an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Not a chance I told her you were the one who gave it to me"

"What! Traitor, how could you leave me to the wrath of Elizabeth Masen when her son is involved, Edward I thought you cared!"

George Montgomery my best friend since primary school, I could sum him up in a few words one of them being over dramatic.

"I would thank you not to talk about my mother that way, and don't worry she's decided to let your own mother wreak justice upon you" I sidestepped his fist that was aimed for me.

"Why you, do you have any idea what my mother will do to me if she sees those recruitment pamphlets!"

"Probably what my mother did to me, don't worry I have complete faith that I will see you in school tomorrow" I added with a grin.

George was my best friend, but we both had a habit of blaming the other for the schemes that blew up in our faces, though this wasn't exactly a scheme. Over the years we had done everything together, music lessons together, baseball together, discovering girls were not as horrid as they'd seemed when we were five, discovering that maybe most of them were as a bad as we'd thought them, discovering both to our horror that we were expected to marry one of these clingy socialites, and our most recent obsession, The War.

Both George and I could not wait till we were 18 and old enough to join the army, recruitment posters flyers and film strips were everywhere, and we like every other young man in America could not wait till the day that we could ship out to fight for our country. Of course our mothers were like all the other mothers in America, horrorstruck, they just didn't see why we would want to go off and fight in a war. Why wouldn't we we'd routinely asked ourselves, the glory, the honor, the sense of pride, knowing that we were defending our country and our family back home. George had managed to filch two recruitment pamphlets from the recruiting center a block from our school, and we'd both hidden them, silently reading and rereading them over and over again in the dark while our families slept.

"Is your mother still set on you getting engaged?" he asked while we strode down the paths of the park a few blocks away from both of our houses.

"Of course, did you think she'd give up on it, she wants a daughter, and she wants me to stay at home, in her eyes this is like killing two birds with one stone."

"Ohh that reminds me"

"Of what?"

"Of why I was looking for you, well you know Aunt Marie", of course I did I thought remembering the old woman. She was old and majestic to us as children she seemed ancient, she was one of the matriarchs of Chicago's high society, growing up all of the children in her social circles were instructed to call her Aunt Marie, and we did so reverently, and in fear, she was one of those people that I feared to cross, anyone that did would have to be divine, or a lunatic. "Well did you know that she has a daughter and granddaughter?"

"No I didn't." I'd had no clue that she had a child, heck I didn't even know that she'd been married, it never occurred to me that she might actually have a family.

"Yes well neither did I until my mother told me, apparently she called on her the other day, and there was all this new furniture being moved in, and she told my mother that her daughter and granddaughter were moving in with her so that her granddaughter could join society."

We flinched, not another, I mean of course I liked girls there were some that were quite nice, but I did not like the idea of them sizing me up based on my families name and fortune, and consequently holding me back from my dreams of joining the army. And from past experience we knew that the socialites who came into our society for the sole purpose of joining were especially bloodthirsty when it came to finding a husband, this could not be good.

"Where's she coming from any way if they're moving here just for the society, where did they live before?"

"Arizona I think."

"ARIZONA?"

"That's what I said" he replied

"But what in the world would two women be doing on their own in the dessert?" Alright so maybe that's unfair, and maybe Arizona is not just dessert, but that was what it seemed like to me.

"For goodness sakes Edward they weren't by themselves the husbands business required that they be out there."

"Why, what does he do?"

"I don't know his names S something or another but he runs trade routes all throughout the west, and south. There actually quite rich from what I've heard."

"Hmm, well rich or not this Granddaughter is sure to be a pain, do you know when they're going to arrive?"  
"I believe they came in today, but their going to be at the Bartleys afternoon party next Saturday, so that's probably when she'll be shoved down our throats."

"Well I guess that gives us time to prepare."

"Yeah hey did you hear the score for the latest Cub game?"

"Oh yeah they…"

so for the rest of the day we forgot all about the mysterious new girl, but that was the last time I would ever forget her.

**September 28, 1917**

**The new Swan residence **

Pink. There was a lot of pink, every where I looked I saw pink, pink curtains, pink ruffles, pink bed spread, pink canopy, pink couches, pink rugs, pink chairs, a pink tea set.

"Ohhhhh mother this is absolutely perfect." Renee crowed as she twirled around her new/old room. I myself was going into pink overload.

"I'm glad you like it my dear" grandmother replied "I had everything specially picked out when I knew you were coming, but you will notice some of your old possessions have been tastefully worked in."

She said it with the air of some high-end fashion designer, displaying the finer points of their newest works that those not gifted with their tasteful eyes might not detect.

It wasn't that bad I admitted after you got used to it, and your eyes adjusted. The furniture was in varying shades of peach, while the walls and carpet were the color of the pink clouds in the setting sun, the bedspread and various other pink trappings throughout the room were actually on closer inspection a rich pink cream, and it was the light reflecting off of the other pink objects that gave it it's brighter shade. The room would look lovely I decided in the early morning and late afternoon, when the sun was coming through the tall windows on the wall

"maybe I could paint it then" I said absently as I walked throughout the room.

"What was that my dear" Marie said

"Nothing grandmother," she gave a small nod of her head before turning to my mother

"Renee dear why don't you get settled in, I know how you hate to travel, I will show Isabella to her room, and then we may all convene in the parlor for tea and to catch up."

"Very well mother, I am actually quite exhausted, Bella dear call me if you need any assistance." I nodded as I followed my grandmother out of the room

"Now Isabella" she began

"Bella actually grandmother'

"I'm sorry what was that?" She said, I flinched I didn't not know what my grandmothers rules on addressing my elders was and I worried that I might have overstepped it.

"I prefer to be called Bella, if you don't mind" I repeated

"Oh very well then, yes I like the sound of that, much better the Isabella if you don't mind my saying so, much shorter, easier on this old mouth of mine. But you'll have to speak up, my ears are not quite what they used to be" she said, I was surprised all my memories of my grandmother were of this regal (somewhat intimidating) matriarch, yet here she sounded more like one of the ranchers wives from back home. "Now as I was saying your room is on the far end of the second floor on the third hall, it's the farthest away from, mine and your mothers room, I thought you might appreciate the privacy."

"I do thank you very much" I was touched by how, thought full she was being. We reached the end of the third hall and she opened the door. I was surprised I had been expecting a duplicate of my mothers room, but instead I found something completely different.

The room was beautiful, the walls were painted a light pastel blue, the ceiling was a creamy white, and the floor was a hardwood and dark brown. There was a large bed in the center of one wall, it wasn't as tall as it was wide, it rose about two feet off the ground, but it made up for that with a massive headboard, it was the width of the bed and rose about three and a half feet above the pillows, it was made of a dark wood with intricate carvings covering the surface, there was also some sort of blue inlay which accented some of the more beautiful parts of the carving, the bed spread, the carpet, and pieces of furniture were all varying shades of blue, and the curtains which opened up to a small balcony looking over the back yard and half hidden by the branches of a beautiful tree were a light cream.

I must have been smiling like an idiot, I couldn't help myself, already just being in this room brightened my outlook on moving considerably, I was just waiting for her to say "oh my mistake must have opened the wrong door", but instead she gave a satisfied nod of her head at my awestruck expression, and excused herself telling me to be in the parlor freshened up in an hour.

"Well even if this move is the worst thing that ever happened to me at least one good thing came of it." I said I flopped very ungracefully onto the bed. I had no idea at the time how very true those words were.

Well there you have it, the Next chapter starts the actual story, with Finding. I realized that i posted the first two chapters in a hurry and that i should probably go back and edit them. Please review i'd really like to know what people think of this story.


	3. FINDING or first day

Hmm, i think this is going to turn into a habit, me posting, and then remembering to write an authors note. So i do not nor will i ever have enough luck or money to become the soul owner of the Twilight series, and or any part of the Twilight world (though i may one day become obsessed enough to move to Forks where i would then own some property in the Twilight world, i've visited before it's actually quite nice). One more thing there is a cameo in this chapter that makes me laugh every time i read it, but since i'm the only person who would get it there was really no point in me telling you. So on with the first section of...

**FINDING**

**September 30, 1917**

Bella POV

CHAPTER 3

St. Joan of Arks Secondary Academy located at the intersection of 9th and Cornwall St in a large brick and stone building was one of the most prestigious schools in all of Chicago. I though that it looked somewhat like a firehouse mashed together with a castle.

It was a weird combination of traditional red brick walls with spiraling turrets jutting out at the strangest places. It had been founded with money from a famous architect and sculptor who along with designing the building had donated the sculpture that stood in front of it.

The sculpture was of a young woman with one foot stepping forward a billowing peasants dress surrounding her, she held a sword pointed toward the sky in one hand, her other held the tattered remains of a flag or banner, her face was lifted up and she had this fierce look of determination in her eyes, it was supposed to symbolize the life story of St. Joan. Personally I thought the school only put it up because of the wads of cash the sculptor had given them.

But it was nice in a way, Chicago was proving itself to be not nearly as bad as I had expected, and the wackiness of my future school was in a way appealing, of course I could be wrong and have it turn out that all of the students are horrid, and dull.

Not that it mattered this day was already going to be excruciatingly embarrassing. I knew that the moment I stepped into the dinning room for breakfast this morning and found my mother and grandmother dressed to the nines in fashion, they looked utterly ridiculous just sitting there buttering toast, and this was what they were going to wear when they both went and enrolled me at St. Joans!

"But I don't see why you both must enroll me" I pleaded in a last ditch effort to get them to stay home "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself even, in fact I think that's an excellent idea why don't I enroll myself and you two can…" go calling? No they were sure to talk about me "err go…" think, get them to stay silent long enough so I can successfully and invisibly slip through the new kid stage, and get them out of the house, where I was pretty sure they would only come up with wackier ideas…or outfits "go shopping!" yes genius brilliant inspired if I do say so myself.

"You know that is appealing mother I have wanted to go shopping, I have missed departments stores, after all those years out in Arizona." Dagger through the heart once again.

"Well it is an exhalent suggestion" thank you, I am saved "we'll go as soon as we enroll Bella"

Drat.

"But grandmother think about it what good would it be if you both were there I mean it's just filling out some paper work."

"It is much more then that my dear Bella, while you will formally be introduced to the adults of society next weekend I feel simply compelled to introduce you to your peers, which I can do right after we enroll you if I go, you know ask them to go a little easy on you point you in the right direction, show you where the ladies room is, that sort of thing."

Oh dear god no, that would be the worst possible thing ever. I mean here I am trying to avoid attention, if she comes I might as well where a sign on my head and dance down the halls in that outfit she's wearing, and I still wouldn't draw as much attention to myself as she would. I looked at my mother imploring her as best I could while staying silent to spare me from this fate. She caught on.

"You know mother, this is Bellas first big step since coming to Chicago, and it seems she is set against both our goings, but I really would like to be there for her so maybe it would be best if just I go."

"Nonsense Renee you don't know any of the children in that school how will you introduce her?"

"Oh I don't think Bella needs any introduction, she is perfectly capable of forging her own acquaintances." Oh dear sweet kind Renee what would I do without her.

"Hmm well I suppose we can wait to formally introduce her."

"Exhalent well then Bella I see that you are ready so I'll just go get my things and such."

"Err mother." I said once we were safely in the hall "I don't suppose you would consider changing would you?" I put on my best pleading puppy dog eyes look.

"Well what's wrong with what I have on now?" oh drat she sounded offended.

"Nothing…if we were going to a fashion show, but mother please I just want to get through this with as little attention as possible, and if you wear that well it will just, you know call me out."

"Now Bella that goes against the whole point of this move." It didn't, but I didn't bother to correct her on that "Sigh, but I suppose I don't want to upstage you on your first day, I'll go change"

As she was walking up the stares I swear I heard her say "and your far to stubborn for you own good, one of these days it'll get to her."

**St. Joans**

**8:30 am**

"Excuse me."

"Oh yes, may I help you"

"Good day, I'd like to fill out the final enrollment forms for my daughter."

"Oh yes, what is her name."

"Isabella Swan."

Her eyes lit up with interest, as she eyed me

"Oh I see, and you must be Renee Swan." Oh great we were expected. Chicago was a big city, but we were now part of a very closely-knit social circle, it was the equivalent of moving to some small town in the middle of nowhere. And apparently since the population of St. Joans student body was made up mostly of those society people, the happy abyss of new girl invisibility that I had been counting on had now turn into a hell hole of being looked at and talked about.

"Well we weren't expecting you until next week so if you'll just give me a moment to find those forms."

Ahh the party that we were attending next week, what did they think I wouldn't leave the house until I came into society first (well that had been my grandmothers plan but there was no way I was going to sit around doing nothing for a whole week).

"Here they are now if you could just sign here and here, both of you if you please. Thank you" she turned and bustled off to file away my records.

"Now Bella I hope you have a marvelous first day, but I think I must leave now mother will get rather testy if I don't get to the stores soon" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as she gracefully strode out of the room. As much as I had protested to having my enrollment fussed over, I felt truly hurt that she would just leave me, I felt like crying. I felt abandoned

"She wouldn't have done that if we were in Arizona"

for some reason I felt like my mother was being taken away from me I was suddenly more scared then spiteful toward this move. Somehow in someway I felt as if it was going to take away everything from me. I was just about to find some hole to climb into, or some rock to climb under when the secretary returned.

"Hello Isabella let me formally introduce myself, I am Mrs. Cope."

"Pleased to meet you." I was really a shy person, which would only make this day even harder.

"Now these are the required books for your classes, and this is a map of the school. Now your homeroom is right here on the second story, I'll walk you to it, now you will take your lessons in that room and several others but don't worry about getting lost, your entire class will be going to the same rooms, and this week is inspection week so all students will be walking in orderly lines as a class" just like kindergarten

"This week your class will be eating lunch in your home room, in assigned seats may I add." She gave me this stern look as if expecting I would mess up the system by sitting somewhere else "but usually students take their lunch out side when the weather in pleasant. Any questions"

"No" I took the books she offered me and followed her to my new classroom. She did not even have to enter the classroom, (which I was very happy about, she seemed nice but rather overbearing) since my teacher -Ms. Marya Mays, as i was told- was just walking in, Mrs. Cope introduced us, whished me a fine first day and scurried back to her office.

"Now Isabella I hope you don't mind but, it is inspection week, and we are very busy so if you could just take that seat over there, and I am sorry but could we forgo the introductions, thank you." She didn't even give me time to answer before hurrying me off to my seat.

There were only a few other people in the room a boy my age with slick black hair, who looked to be half asleep, and a tall girl sitting next to me who had been scribbling on a sheet of paper, but stopped to look up as I came in.

"Hello" she said as I sat down by her

"Hi"

"Your new." Umm duh.

"Yes I am." I said sweetly

"Oh." not much of a talker I could appreciate that.

"Are you a scholarship student?" Ok so maybe she was a talker.

"Umm, I'm sorry?"

"Are you a scholarship student?" she said it in a rather patronizing way.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh well usually when we get a new student there's a big to do about them, unless it's a scholarship student, and then the administration tries to hush everybody up," she gave me an almost sympathetic look but I saw the calculated look of disgust she had when she said the word 'Scholarship'

"they seem to think it messes with our demographic." She concluded in an airy voice.

I really didn't like talking to this girl at all.

"Oh I see, well since you asked no I am not a scholarship student." She looked a little taken aback but covered it by looking at my clothes, apparently something about them seemed to convince her that I was telling the truth as she immediately gave me a friendly smile before returning to her paper. Maybe it had something to do with what grandmother had been mumbling about designer fashions at the dinner table last night.

As the classroom slowly started to fill up I scanned the various books that I had been given, most of the material that we were going to be covering I had already learned back in Arizona with my governess, and I thought this was supposed to be Chicagos most prestigious school.

As the day progressed I kept getting funny looks, it seemed that girl (whose name I now knew was Christine) first assumption about me being a scholarship student was the popular rumor, none of my teachers had bothered to introduce me, and nobody was expecting me till next week so they all jumped to the conclusion that I was a genius from some destitute family, just because I answered a few questions correctly, once again for Chicagos most prestigious school it was proving to be filled with idiots.

An even worse realization hit me during lunch -when we were all sitting together and they kept giving me furtive glances like they were trying to decide if I would give them rabies if they talked to me- that these were the people that I was expected to spend the rest of my life with (at least according to my mother).

"Hi there." Ahh the first brave soul steps up to try their luck.

"Hello."

It was a girl that had been passing by in back of me, she was dressed in an outfit that was so obviously a designer creation that even I could recognize it, I was instantly glad she wasn't carrying anything because if she was I was sure it would have accidentally_ spilled_ on me by now .

"It's so nice to see that we have a new student, it can get so dreadfully dull, but I should inform you that as soon as Miss Swan gets here next week you will be vacating that seat."

"Excuse me?" while it was amusing how they didn't even bother to find out my name, before telling me I would be vacating that seat for myself the humor was short lived,

"This table is only for those who can afford to come here on their own money, scholarship students sit over there." She said with a sneer, indicating a corner where several more shabbily dressed students sat, in a clustered group. They to were looking at me but more with looks of sympathy, I expect this was the reception they got.

I was seething, but I tried to keep my voice and expression light.

"Well I'm sure if my presence is that much of a bother to you, you could always turn your head, seems it would save us all some trouble. But I must ask what is so special about this Miss Swan." This was the true test let's see how much gossip I could get out of her.

"Humph you must really be an idiot to not have heard of her, but then you are new and a… scholarship student" there was that lovely sneer again, my it was becoming on her face. Oh god if this kept up I would be eternally cursed to think in sarcasm for the rest of my life. "She's only the daughter of one of the richest men in the west, and completely gorgeous to boot, every man in this city will be after her."

"Sounds like you're after her yourself." She glared down at me; to my surprise my goading was getting a few laughs.

"Only as a connection, I can assure you, a girl like that is bound to know many eligible men."

I resented that, I wasn't like that at all, but then again I was never like this at all, maybe it was Chicago it was doing something to me, I've never said anything like that to anyone in my entire life. But at the same time it was most informative, so that's what I was a connection, well it was good to know.

"Now excuse me while I go find some more civilized company" she said huffing off. Half the table left with her, this day was doing very little for my self-esteem.

"HAHA, that was great!"

It was a boy sitting a few seats down from me; he was laughing so hard it looked like he was crying.

"Er what was?" groan being the new girl made me feel very out of the loop.

"It's just no one has ever stood up to Tiffany like that."

"Oh was that her name." He started laughing again

"Yes, and she'd be furious to hear that you didn't know her, she's only "the future Miss Chicago" he mimicked in a high pitched voice, he moved a few seats closer to talk to me.

"Well sorry this is only my second day in Chicago, so sue me if I don't know whose who."

"Oh really your new, we don't get many new kids here, it would be cool to hear about some where else."

"Well it's not that thrilling actually uhh… sorry didn't catch your name."

"Call me George."

"Call me Bella."

"Well miss Bella seeing as you have successfully managed to become persona non grata on your first day how'd you like to keep company with me and my friends?"

I wasn't sure, he seemed nice enough and it would be nice to talk to some people but he was a boy, and i had only just met him I wasn't completely oblivious to how improper that may seem.

"Oh, don't worry about it, were actually quite nice, unlike miss Chicago over there," he added with a nod towards Tiffany. "And if you're worried about being the only girl, don't be you'd be the third girl." That was reassuring and all the encouragement I needed.

"Alright then, you have a deal."

"Exhalent!" he said beaming, "I'll introduce you to them as soon as they get back from the music room, there being forced to be a captive audince."

"Sounds wonderful." It did, I was getting tired of being a "scholarship" leper.

One friend down, the rest of the school to go.


	4. Chapter 4

It's love and perfection incarnate, and goes by the name f the Twilight Saga

It's love and perfection incarnate, and goes by the name f the Twilight Saga. Come on you guys know what I'm talking about. As happy and perfectly in love with it as I am I refuse to spoil anything for anybody - though hopefully if your bothering with reading fan fiction you've broken through the Breaking Dawn induced high and are just looking for things to tide you over till Midnight Sun – So with the love of the books in mind I realize that I need to go on hold with this story, just till I feel I can render it some small amount of justice in comparison to the real thing. What that really means is I'm going to write through the story as fast as I can, and then take time to get it good enough to post, please bear with me, I'm hoping to keep a few readers with me till I reach the awesome newborn days. To all you still frantically reading through Breaking Dawn – and hopefully loving every minute of it – Enjoy.


End file.
